Cerezas y algo más
by Witchi life
Summary: Hermione pide muy amablemente y sin nada de exageraciones, obviamente, a los elfos un cambio en el menú del postre y eso trae inevitables consecuencias. Ron no lo entiende y al parecer Malfoy tampoco... ¿O quizás sí?.


Hola, buenísimos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea. He vuelto, sí, con otra tontera. Simplemente estaba por ahí leyendo y empecé a recordar mi antiguo fic cerezas y algo más y quise traerlo de regreso. Resultó un poco diferente, pero la esencia de lo subliminal está ahí. Salazar se apiade de... bueno, de todos creo.

Sin nada más que decir, que espero que lo disfruten.

Lamento de antemano si hay poco canon, faltas de ortografía o lo que sea. Se me ha ocurrido a esto de las 2:30 de la mañana y así y ya son las 4:23 y creo que no me dan ganas de editar o algo, porque si no, quizás ni lo publique.

En fin. Un poco de dosis de lectura cómica y ligeramente pícara para ustedes. Un beso.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece, si no a JKR. Las situaciones sí son (obviamente en serio, quién en su sano juicio si no) invenciones mías.

* * *

.

 **Cerezas y algo más**  
by: _Witchi Life_

.

Ron no entendía como todos podían comer tan poco. Sus estómagos parecían el de unos cutres pajarillos y apenas comían nada dejándolo a él como un cerdo, un pozo sin fondo. _'Bah, como si me importara'_ pensó lamiéndose los dedos con glotonería _'más para mi'_. El jugo del pollo asado le había quedado en los dedos y en las palmas y si prestaba un poco de atención también un poco en la manga derecha. Ya se encargaría ya de decirle a los elfos que por favor intentaran quitar la mancha o su madre le daría en el pescuezo.

Masticó distraídamente unas papas salteadas muy ricas mientras mantenía bien cerca de su boca el pollo inesperadamente jugoso. Harry a su lado contenía la risa y la mueca de asco que a él bien poco le importaba.

—¡Ron, estas manchando todo alrededor! —se quejó Harry entre risas, Ginny le miró fastidiada.

—Déjalo, Harry. Es un glotón sin remedio —masculló su hermana.

Ron frunció el ceño y la apuntó con el pollo a medio terminar casi como fuera un arma. Ginny tuvo que alejarse un poco para que la pieza de carne no le diera de lleno en la nariz.

—¡No eg mi cugpa qge ugtedeg no gepam digfrutam ge la gomigda! —exclamó como pudo, enfadado mientras luchaba para que la rica papa salteada no cayera de su boca. ¡Por Merlín, que rico que estaba!

La mesa estalló en risas y muecas de medio divertidas medio asqueadas. Ron no tenía sentido de la vergüenza cuando se trataba de comer.

—¡No se burlen de mi Ron-Ron! —exclamó Lavender mientras con mimo limpiaba las comisuras de la boca de Ron que se preocupaba de que la comida no escapara de su boca. Ginny se tapó los ojos sintiendo vergüenza ajena por esos dos. Harry estaba más o menos igual. Hermione les dio una distraída mirada, curiosa por la reacción de Lavender, que parecía inmune ante la asquerosa masa o papilla que Ron tenía dentro de la boca.

No era muy romántico ni muy sensual ver a alguien comer o en el caso de Ron, luchar con la comida, según la opinión de Hermione.

—Además, soy un jugador de quiditch que requiere de mucha comida para funcionar. Mi talento no viene de la nada, ¿saben?

Ginny rodó los ojos y la mesa estalló en risas. Harry negó con la cabeza riendo mientras codeaba a una Hermione que poco había tocado su cena. Ron la miró a ella ahora, que apenas reaccionaba, removiendo su comida más que comiéndola. ¡Menudo desperdicio!

—Ni que fuera como Hermione —logró decir una vez las papas pasaron a través de su garganta. La aludida parpadeó sorprendida y enarcó una ceja— ¡Mírate, Hermione! ¡Estás tan flacucha! ¡Apenas has comido algo hoy!

Hermione se encogió de hombros incapaz de enojarse por haberle dicho flacucha. Dado que para más de alguno eso había tenido una segunda connotación. Hermione ignoró las miradas de todos y sonrió brillantemente, casi con la misma glotonería de Ron y con cierta malicia impresa en los ojos café.

—Estoy haciendo espacio para el postre, Ron. Lamento que tú tengas una lombriz solitaria del porte de una condenada anaconda, pero no significa que nosotros los magos y brujas normales tengamos que aguantar esta demostración de cómo funcionan los agujeros negros en el espacio.

Harry y todo aquel que tenía la noción de conocimientos muggles estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron al no entender nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió devorando todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Casi a los 20 minutos de servirse los platos de fondo, los postres comenzaron a llenar las mesas y Ron chilló enfadado.

—¡Menuda tontería! ¿Esto es lo que estabas esperando?

Ron agarró lo primero que tenía al alcance de un zarpazo y lo movió delante de una emocionada Hermione.

—¡Fruta y leche! —masculló furioso mirando con desprecio a la inocente manzana roja entre sus manos pecosas y apuntando un jarrito blanquecino delante de Hermione— ¡Menudo fiasco! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

Harry lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿A Dónde crees que vas tú?

—¿¡Pues a donde más, Harry!? —exclamó Ron rojo del enfado. Hermione ni se daba por enterada paseando la mirada por todas las frutas con regocijo apropiándose de la leche que Ron había maldecido. ¡Por Merlín!— ¡Voy a ir a las cocinas a hablar directamente con los elfos! ¡Ya se van a enterar! ¿¡Cómo es posible que pueden dar semejante festín y echarlo todo a perder con fruta!? ¡ _Fruta y leche_ , Harry!

—Ron, ¿Es en serio? —Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Ron estaba rojo de la rabia o de la decepción, no lo tenía muy claro.

—¡Pero por supuesto que hablo en serio, es más, tú me acompañaras! ¡Asegúrate de que Dobby escuche bien lo que voy a decir porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces!

El pelirojo se levantó de golpe de su asiento y al más puro estilo reina del drama, se fue con pasos aireados en dirección a las cocinas. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, preocupado por los elfos que quizás estallarían en chillidos y lagrimas después de la visita de Ron enfadado por el "fiasco de la fruta". Ginny se puso de pie a los segundos.

—¿Vienes, Hermione? —preguntó la pelirroja ya sacando los pies fuera del banco— Estoy seguro de que mi hermano hará el ridículo de nuevo y no quiero perdérmelo por nada. Dependiendo de lo que vea, quizás le cuente a mamá y le haga limpiar el nido de buckbeak —dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione quien se servía un puñado de pequeñas frutitas rojas que se le hacían conocidas negó con la cabeza sonriendo apenada. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se fue siendo seguida por más de un curioso que vio el Show de Ron. La mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a quedar vacía de pronto. Más de una docena, se encogió de hombros, agarró una fruta y se la llevó. Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció sentada, indiferente al resto del alumnado que se hallaba en el gran comedor.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por sus labios mientras reunía con regocijo un puñado de cerezas de un delicioso color vino tinto y la leche como dijo Ron. Hermione contuvo una risa estúpida que luchaba por salir de su boca. Menuda sorpresa se llevaría Ron. Seguramente no la conocía bien si no sabía que haría lo que fuera por un puñado de fruta y leche condensada.

* * *

—¡Por favor, Dobby! ¡Te lo ruego! —exclamó Hermione demasiado fervientemente.

Hermione quien le había hecho cosquillas a la pera hace apenas unos segundos apareció en las cocinas y chilló a plena voz agónica casi como si fuese Julieta que se lamentaba ver a Romeo fallecido y está apunto de clavarse el puñal en el pecho. Los elfos se quedaron estáticos, alucinados cuando la señorita Granger se hincó y les suplicó de rodillas.

—¡Por favor sirvan cerezas de postre en la cena! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos fruta!

—¡Por favor, amiga de Harry Potter, no necesita rogar! ¡Póngase de pie! ¡De pie! —exclamó Dobby asombrado y con sus enormes ojos desorbitados mirando a Hermione quien luchaba por no sonreír sin cortarse ni un pelo, después de todo, en la habitación solo habían elfos domésticos— ¡Dobby estará encantado de cambiar el menú del postre de esta noche por algo más saludable!

—¡Eso es, Dobby! —exclamó Hermione contenta, tomando las manos del eufórico elfo vestido con dos de sus calcetines en una combinación bizarra entre un calcetín azul marino con puntitos rosados y otro rallado horizontalmente de color amarillo, verde y calipso. Es que en serio, no había lana de otro color— ¡Pienso que una vez a la semana comer fruta es realmente sano para nosotros, los jóvenes magos en desarrollo!

Los pequeños elfos se miraron entre sí mientras Dobby chillaba eufórico, Hermione sonrió con gratitud y regocijo cuando los elfos comenzaron a murmurar un _"Es todo por nuestros queridos estudiantes" "Menú sano una vez a la semana" "Se reduce la taza de mortalidad por comida basura en las arterias"_ ese comentario fue una acotación de ella, en su mejor tono de sabelotodo. Los elfos la miraron y asintieron todos de acuerdo en prolongar la vida de sus queridos estudiantes.

Un coro de elfos chillaron emocionados y los manjares que tenían preparados de antemano desaparecieron en unos simples chasquidos de dedos.

¡Adiós flanes de vainilla y caramelo! ¡Adiós Tiramisú con receta original Italiana! ¡Adiós Mousse de manjar y chocolate con crema chantilly azucarada! ¡Adiós panquecitos, bollitos y caramelitos! ¡Adiós a los calzones rotos con azúcar flor! ¡Adiós! y digan ¡Hola a la fruta!

Hermione miró a los elfos corretear de aquí para allá con insana satisfacción. Sus padres estarían orgullosos se dijo. Hacía esto para que tanto la población juvenil como adulta que residía en Hogwarts alejaran un poco las caries y sus arterias estuvieran libres de tanto azúcar y cosa mala. O eso es lo que ella se repetía como un mantra.

No es porque simplemente tuviera unas increíbles ganas de comer cerezas y leche condensada.

No es como si hubiese soñado que abría la boca y su lengua atrapaba una cereza dulzona y despertaba con unas insaciables ganas de comer aquella pequeña y dulce fruta.

Para nada.

Era todo por el bien de la población que residía en Hogwarts. Dumbledore debería darle unos condenados 100 puntos, joder.

—Ah y por favor, un poco de leche condensada —los elfos la miraron con sus grandes ojos y Hermione esta vez no pudo evitar ruborizarse— no queremos que el cambio del menú sea tan fuerte. ¿Verdad?

Los chasquidos de dedos no se hicieron esperar, la sonrisa de Hermione aún menos.

* * *

Ah, la dulce vida. _Condenadamente dulce_.

Un gemido, que afortunadamente nadie oyó escapó de su boca cuando sus dientes destrozaron la primera cereza color vino. No tuvo cabeza para nada más que el sabor de la fruta llenando su boca y su paladar, la lengua recogiendo lo que su mano le acercaba. Oh, por Dios.

Ni siquiera el vago recuerdo de un enfadado Ron con aires de psicópata en dirección a la cocina la alteraron ni lograron que la culpabilidad dejara de hacer que se deleitara. Mucho menos cuando sus dedos tomaron del palito a la cereza color vino y la untaron en el blanquecino líquido dulce. Oh, manjar de los manjares.

La combinación de la cereza dulce y la leche condensada hicieron estallar de placer las papilas gustativas de Hermione.

Hubiese sido el paraíso, sin preocupaciones si no es que estaba en la mira de un par de incrédulos ojos que la vislumbraban comer con glotonería la fruta.

 _'¿Y tú que miras?'_ había querido espetarle, pero cuando su lengua recogió la fruta suspiró de placer y los ojos se le cerraron un segundo demasiado extasiada para espetarle a Draco Malfoy mirándola con cara de querer cortar su cabeza, que la dejara comer en paz.

Desde el otro lado del comedor, específicamente en la mesa de Slytherin, nadie había pasado por alto el dramatismo del pelirrojo de Griffyndor, la mayoría estaba silenciosamente de acuerdo, pero primero muertos que darle la razón al traidor de la sangre y más de uno se tragó el ácido comentario y alargó la mano para sacar alguna fruta que llamara su atención.

Draco Malfoy había sido uno de ellos, había paseado la mirada por las frutas y tomó un aparentemente delicioso durazno. Draco tenía un lema. Si bien antes era: "Si no puedes tener algo chilla, grita, patea el suelo y las paredes hasta que te lo den" ahora era "Adaptate. Es más rápido, fácil y práctico".

En primer lugar, Draco ya no era un mocoso de 11 o 12 años para ir a decirle a su papi que los elfos no le habían dado un manjar digno del que se merecía. En segundo lugar, ir chillando y despotricando por ahí no era lo suyo, tenía una enorme reputación que cuidar y parte de ella era ser el príncipe de las serpientes, joder. Él era Draco jodido Malfoy. Sexy (no había nada de malo en que el mismo lo admitiera), misterioso, poderoso y el mejor de todos, en resumidas cuentas obviamente. Ir por ahí chillando y despotricando que el postre era una mierda no era lo suyo. Ese era el trabajo del memo del pobretón.

Con lo horriblemente grosero y glotón que era, seguro que conseguía que los gloriosos manjares dignos de su paladar fueran devueltos en un santiamén. Que el sirviente hiciera el trabajo del sirviente, el señor no debía mover ni un dedo. Y ahí estaba él. Esperando a que todo siguiera el curso que debía seguir. El memo de Weasley entraría a las cocinas chillándole a los elfos y en menos de 10 minutos el postre estaría devuelta. Mientras tanto un inofensivo durazno no le mataría ni le haría daño.

Sus ojos se arrastraron por el alumnado desconcertado, o casi. La única que parecía estar pasándoselo de maravillas era Granger.

Granger, las cerezas, la leche condensada, su lengua rosada y la expresión de placer puro que lucía su rostro cada vez que su bocas se abría.

Carraspeó con incredulidad, mirando a los costados de refilón casi avergonzado e incómodo. _'¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo esa sangre sucia? ¿Acaso no sabe comer como la gente civilizada?'_. Sonrió burlón e hinchó el pecho para soltar un fuerte comentario sarcástico para que el eco de sus palabras rebotara por todas las paredes del gran comedor, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Los ojos de Granger conectaron con los suyos mientras la lengua emergía de los labios sonrosados y brillantes que se abrían lentamente. Draco no sabía por qué razón, pero encontraba aquello lascivo, casi perverso. Tomó aire aun sin poder darle una mordida a su durazno y se aseguró de que nadie viera su perturbación. _'Claro, como si Granger pudiera perturbarme'_ se trato de tranquilizar. Carraspeó cortando el contacto visual casi enfadado consigo mismo. Más bien, enfadado, sí señor. ¡Pero qué rayos le pasaba!.

—¿Todo bien, Draco?

El rubio sintió su cuello chasquear cuando se giró de golpe hacia Theodore, el castaño arqueó las cejas sorprendido y Malfoy carraspeó haciendo sonar su cuello apropósito esta vez.

—Sí —gruñó Draco después de unos segundos frotando ahora su adolorido cuello— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te ves agitado —observó el muchacho.

Draco dejó de frotarse el cuello y bajó la mirada iracundo cuando sus ojos habían vuelto a atrapar la lengua enroscada en aquella fruta que ahora era más clara, menos vino y un poco más grande de lo normal. Un poco más lasciva.

—Cállate, Theo —le espetó dando un golpe a la mesa.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa? —le preguntó Blaise que había estado atento al intercambio de palabras.

—Nada —masculló Draco irritado. Los dos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y el rubio bufó exasperado— Detesto cuando alguien come con la boca abierta, nada más.

Theo y Blaise rodaron los ojos bufando. Draco Malfoy y sus condenadas clases de etiqueta. Era un maniático de la perfección y el orden. Condenadamente estricto. Se encogieron de hombros ignorando sus gruñidos mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación de los manjares que Weasley haría aparecer en poco tiempo.

Pero Draco se sentía ahora incapaz de dejar de mirar la morbosa escena, porque eso era. ¡Morbosa! Apretó los dientes cuando fueron los labios los que capturaron la cereza que chorreaba leche condensada por todos lados y casi jadeo cuando los dientes apretaron la fruta hasta hacerla chorrear por la barbilla femenina.

Nadie entendió muy bien qué pasó después.

Draco Malfoy se había levantado de golpe de su asiento, el durazno había rodado sobre la mesa hasta caer al suelo. Sin embargo nadie le prestó atención a la fruta. Sujetando su túnica fuertemente arrugándose ahí donde la mano blanca se apretaba en un puño sudoroso Draco tomaba profundas respiraciones. El pecho le subía y le bajaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón y los ojos le brillaban febriles. Parecía apunto de querer matar a alguien, pero la atención fue rápidamente acaparada por una manada de elfos que traían cacerolas en las cabezas, bandejas que usaban como escudos y cucharones y pinzas largas como armas. Detrás de ello, un coro de estudiantes siguiéndolos a toda prisa, Ron iba en la cabeza con las pecas apenas visibles por lo colorado que estaba con Harry jadeando detrás.

—¡Dobby, por favor! ¡Tienes que recapacitar!

—¡NO! —chillaba el elfo y los demás elfos corearon a su alrededor— ¡FRUTA UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA, HEMOS DICHO!

—¡SE REDUCE LA TAZA DE MORTALIDAD POR COMIDA BASURA EN LAS ARTERIAS, HEMOS DICHO! —chilló otro elfo.

De pronto, Ron se puso pálido reconociendo una frase que alguien muy cercano a él solía decir cada vez que se metía veinte mil bocadillos dulces y fritos a la boca. Sus ojos celestes se deslizaron lentamente hacia su izquierda, donde encontró a una Hermione que terminaba de comer su última cereza, con las mejillas encendidas y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara que trataba de sofocar con una mano.

—¡HERMIONE! ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO!?

Nadie se percató de que en ese momento, un estudiante huía a toda velocidad del Gran comedor con un precioso lema gritado en su mente _'¡Sálvese quien pueda!'_ , o bueno, alguien sí se percató. Hermione ensanchó la sonrisa mientras los colores se le subían aún más a la cabeza, mirando a través de los huecos que sus compañeros dejaban como Draco Malfoy huía sujetándose la túnica con las mejillas encendidas. No le importó que Ron le gritase a viva voz siendo contenido por Harry, mientras los elfos chillaban detrás de ella gritando sobre comer sano y que la fruta era buena.

Nada de eso salvo el sabor de las cerezas, la leche condensada y el de la victoria ante una batalla de voluntades no anunciada entre ella y Draco Malfoy. Quién lo diría. No solo Lavender tenía esa manía de mirar lo que alguien más comía y cómo lo comía.

Aunque para ser justa, la expresión febril de Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con la bobalicona de Lavender al ver comer a Ron-Ron.

Incapaz de resistirse, se abanicó a si misma con la mano mientras abría dos botones de su blusa. Oyó un gemido y sollozos provenientes de Ron que se sentaba de golpe, desganado y derrotado. Mientras los elfos se iban del gran comedor aireados y victoriosos mientras Dumbledore desde atrás los instaba a volver a las cocinas agradeciendo muy humildemente el cambio de comida sana una vez a la semana.

Hermione se mordió los labios conteniendo una sonrisa tomando un palito de una cereza ya devorada y haciéndolo rodar entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

 _'Espero que sepas que mirar no está bien, Malfoy, y por si no has aprendido la lección, espero que el plátano sea tu fruta preferida'_ pensó Hermione con malvada satisfacción.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¿Fin?

Tal vez lo sea, no lo sé. Bueno, recordé el fic que hice antes, cerezas y algo más, era un poco diferente. Sin elfos y sin Ron siendo reina del drama por comida, pero sí con una escena similar sobre lenguas, cerezas y leche condensada. Es que me encanta la leche condensada. ¿A alguien más le gusta? Apostaría a que Draco si le ha gustado.

No se yo, pero sí me gustaría ver qué es lo que Draco puede hacerle a un inocente, dulce y jugoso durazno. ¿A ustedes no?

A que Hermione es muy diferente cierto? Pues sí, muy fuera del canon, pero la necesitaba así. Lo siento, mione.

Ah, no sé si ustedes conocerán los calzones rotos con azúcar flor, pero para el que tenga una duda, no es un pedazo de ropa interior hecha jirones a la cual untas de azucar. Jeje. Es un pedazo de masa frita o al horno (creo que al horno también no?) con dos huecos muy rica espolvoreada con azúcar flor. Lo he puesto porque cuando empecé a nombrar postres me dieron ganas de comer. Me siento glotona. Lo siento si mi paladar no es tan gourmet como lo requieren los platillos que se sirven en la cena o el almuerzo en Hogwarts.

 **Besos.** _Witchi life_


End file.
